User blog:FaelinDarksun/Cesta tieňov: 5. kapitola
Strahad Farsan si rozopol pracky na róbe a zhodil ju zo seba dole. Zostal oblečený v nohaviciach, koľeli a rukaviciach po lakte. Otočil sa k piatim akolytom. „Dnes vám ukážem, ako to vyzerá v boji. Niektorí z vás už majú skúsenosti s arkánnou mágiou, ale verte mi, toto je iné,“ povedal, „Černokňažník sa nepriateľom musí väčšinou postaviť priamo, bez ochrany vojakov, spoza ktorých štítov zosiela kúzla. On sám je bojovníkom, keďže mnohí mocní tohto sveta odmietajú využívať naše schopnosti. Ich problém. S ukážkou mi bude pomáhať majsterka Shadowcleft.“ Babagaya Shadowcleft, stará sivovlasá gnómka, sa postavila do vzdialenosti piatich metrov od Strahada. Jemne kývla hlavou. Strahad to opätoval a v sekunde, kedy sa nepozeral, doňho vletela tieňová guľa, ktorá ho zvalila na zem. „Prvé pravidlo,“ povedala ticho Babagaya, „nikdy nespúšťajte oči z protivníka. Keďže toto je len ukážka, poslala som proti nemu kúzlo, ktoré ho len zrazilo na zem. V skutočnom boji by bol majster Farsan už mŕtvy.“ „Ak by teda nezareagoval,“ dodal Strahad a poslal proti nej niečo, čo pripomínalo štít z tieňov. Ona odpovedala rovnakým spôsobom, avšak jej stena poslúžila na zastavenie postupu Strahadovej. „Čo ste si teraz mohli všimnúť je, že sme obaja použili rovnaké kúzlo, ale s iným úmyslom a pre iný účel. Jednalo sa o tieňový štít, veľmi dobré obranné, ale aj útočné kúzlo. Chcete niekoho zhodiť na zem? Pošlite proti nemu stenu z tieňov. Majsterka Voidrender vám neskôr ukáže, ako sformovať takéto kúzlo. Predpokladám, že niečo o funkcii tieňa vám už stihla vysvetliť, takže viete, o čo ide. A tu sa dostávame k prvému aspektu kúzlenia, ktorý je pre černokňažníka v boji dôležitý: flexibilita. Nemôžete sa len tak naučiť kúzla a presné podmienky, ako ich použiť. Hlavne v oblasti tieňa musíte byť inovatívni, prispôsobovať sa okolnostiam a podľa toho zareagovať. Skúste ísť tým, čo som práve použil, proti infernalovi. Ak potom budete vyšší ako centimeter, ozvite sa, veľmi rád zažívam prekvapenia. Avšak, skúsiť zvaliť gnómku, alebo čokoľvek, čo nie je obrovská kamenná beštia, je celkom dobrý nápad. A teraz prejdeme od hier s tieňom k skutočnej sile.“ Z jeho rúk vytreskla guľa zeleno-žltej energie, s občasným zamihotaním čiernych pruhov. Mierila na Babagayu, ale tá v smere jej letu vytvorila hmlu z tieňov, ktorá guľu pohltila. „Výborne!“ skríkol Strahad a uznanlivo zatlieskal, „Nemám teraz na mysli prevedenie kúzla, to bolo kvalitné ako vždy, nie je čo chváliť. Ale napadlo ju toto výborné kúzlo. Takže, teraz sa nám tu ukázala situácia, kedy na majsterku Shadowcleft mierilo veľmi silné kúzlo. Vlastne to najsilnejšie, aké v priamych úderoch vo felovej mágii existuje. Blesk chaosu skutočne vzdáva česť svojmu menu. Prenikne brnením, zasiahne a zraní aj toho najsilnejšieho nepriateľa. Ubránite sa len mágiou. A tu vidíme príklad. Majsterka Shadowcleft, dávam vám slovo.“ „Ďakujem,“ povedala gnómka, „Tieň, upravený, aby zastavoval kúzlo. Vidíte kúzlo, automaticky vyčarujete jeho protipól z tieňa. Kým štít je vytvorený na všeobecnú obranu, musíte sa sústrediť na viacero variant, ktoré môžu prebehnúť a udržiavať ho účinný proti mágii aj fyzickým útokom. To znižuje jeho efektivitu a znamená to, že nedosiahnete plný obranný potenciál proti kúzlam. Ale toto kúzlo je určené na priamy boj proti jednému konkrétnemu útoku a teda využívate jeho potenciál v plnom rozsahu. Dostávame sa k druhému bodu: rýchlosť. Medzi momentom, kedy majster Farsan vypustil blesk chaosu a tým, kedy by ma zasiahol, by ubehla možno sekunda. Možno vám príde, že je nemožné, že som zareagovala tak rýchlo protikúzlom, ale je to tak. Musíte mať v podvedomí vložené informácie o kúzlach, aké sú ich vlastnosti, ako proti nim bojovať a akonáhle uvidíte nejaké kúzlo, ktoré na vás smeruje, musíte inštinktívne konať. Úprimne, takto sa brániť zvládajú len tí skúsenejší, takí, ktorí trénovali veľmi dlho a zažili viac bojov. Preto je niekedy lepšie zdvihnúť štít, než sa spoliehať, že budete dostatočne rýchli.“ Babagaya zrazu pohla rukami a z nich k Strahadovi vyleteli plamene, ktoré ho obklopili. Černokňažník ani nepohol brvou a obklopil sa vlastnými plameňmi, ktoré následne roztiahol a prerazil bublinu, ktorú okolo neho gnómka vytvorila. Potom na seba poslali ešte pár útokov, ale nikto z nich nemal navrch. „Ako vidíte, máme tu problém. Čo ak je môj súper schopný odrážať moje útoky a pritom ani on nedokáže nado mnou vyhrať? Iste, môžeme čakať, kým sa jeden z nás neunaví natoľko, že nebude schopný pokračovať, ale čo ak by toto bol skutočný boj? Išlo by o život a možno by ste práve vy boli tým, kto sa vyšťaví rýchlejšie. Nikdy nemáte istotu, koľko presne dokážete vydržať a koľko vydrží váš súper. Musíte ho poraziť čo najskôr. Ak to nejde spôsobom, ktorý používate, musíte skúsiť iný. Pamätajte, byť flexibilný. Lenže čo ak to nestačí? Čo ak je pripravený na všetky vaše triky a dokáže ich odraziť? Preto je tu tretí bod: improvizácia. Musíte nájsť nejaké originálne riešenie, ktoré spôsobí, že vyhráte.“ Kým dohovoril, vytiahol spoza opasku nôž a hodil ho po gnómke. Tá ho rýchlo zastavila pomocou tieňa vo vzduchu a nechala spadnúť na zem. To ju ale už trafila tieňová guľa do hrude a zvalila ju na zem. „Vidíte?“ povedal nadšene Strahad, „Samozrejme, že kúzlo bolo slabšie. Rovnako som mohol použiť blesk chaosu, zraniť ju a úplne vyradiť z boja, prípadne aj spôsobiť smrť. A ak by aj prežila a bola schopná pokračovať v boji, kým by sa spamätala, mohol by som zabezpečiť, aby už pre mňa nebola hrozbou. Toto všetko som dosiahol len tým, že som ju jednoduchým činom, ktorý nevyžadoval žiadny čas prípravy ani využitie mágie, donútil vytvoriť obranné kúzlo. V čase, keď to robila, už proti nej letelo kúzlo, ktoré ju dostalo. Aj tí najsilnejší nepriatelia nie sú vždy schopní reagovať na neočakávanú udalosť bez toho, aby čo i len trochu spanikárili. Vtedy sú zraniteľní. Ako vravím, improvizácia.“ Prišiel ku gnómke a zdvihol ju. Následne sa otočil k akolytom. „Dúfam, že ste si v tých svojich hlavách uložili aspoň niečo užitočné. Rozchod!“ Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu